Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a depositing apparatus and a method for measuring a deposited quantity using the same, and more particularly, to a depositing apparatus capable of exactly measuring a deposited quantity by using a double shutter and a method for measuring a deposited quantity using the same.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. The organic light emitting diode display is a self-emission display device in which a hole injected from an anode and an electron injected from a cathode are recombined with each other in the organic emission layer and dissipated to emit light. Further, since the organic light emitting diode display has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, a wide viewing angle, and a high response speed, the organic light emitting diode display receives attention as the next-generation display device for portable electronic devices.
The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic emission panel including a thin film transistor and a display substrate with an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The organic light emitting diode (OLED) includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer. The organic emission layer emits light when an exciton formed by the hole and the electron injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, is transited into a ground state.
To manufacture a flat panel display device such as an organic light emitting diode display, a vacuum deposition method is widely used, in which an organic material or metal used as an electrode is deposited in a vacuum environment to form a thin layer on a flat panel. The vacuum deposition method is performed by positioning a substrate on which forms an organic thin layer in a vacuum chamber, evaporating or sublimating the organic material by using a depositing source spraying a deposition material, and depositing the organic material on the substrate.
In this case, it is required to determine whether a deposited material such as an organic material or an inorganic material is uniformly sprayed from the depositing source. Particularly, in the case of a plurality of depositing sources, a process of controlling a deposited quantity of each depositing source by determining the deposited quantity of each of the plurality of depositing sources is highly demanded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.